XMen: Generation Kyoto
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: Based on the movie by Marvel, X-Men turns into the world of Rurouken. Prologue up.


**X-MEN : Generation Kyoto**

Prologue: Rain

standard disclaimers apply. X-Men is the property of Marvel Comics. Rurouni Kenshin and its characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. This fic is based on the movie (X-Men) and not the comic book.

::these are thoughts::

-----

Tokyo, Japan

World War II, 1939

"Enishi!"

::Nee-chan?::

"Enishi!"

The little boy's dark eyes wondered aimlessly at the confused mob around him. People were running here and there, some were screaming, some were being pushed down on the ground, children were left crying by their absent mothers, everyone and everything was in chaos. ::What was going on?::

Suddenly, these men in navy blue uniforms came, and dragged people out of their homes and throwing them out to the dirty streets. Every person in their village seem to be out on the streets all at once, but where was his sister?

He called out, "Nee-chan, where are you? Nee-chan!" The boy looked from left to right, but he couldn't find her. All he could hear was his sister's voice, calling out to him. Or has she been screaming?

"Nee-chan!" He called out again and again, desperately searching through the crowd for any sign of her. ::Where are you nee-chan?:: He was lost and didn't know what to do.

Rain started to pour. And the ground smelled like blood. Around him, he saw the villagers being slaughtered by these men. _Military Police_, he heard someone called them. Shocked by what he was witnessing, the boy was frozen in his position. He could feel being tossed side by side at one point or another by people running and policemen striding past him. No one did not took notice of him, filthy from the mud, drenched from the rain, alone and frightened.

"Enishi!" His head snapped up at the sound of her voice once more. From a distance, he could see his sister waving anxiously at him, with tears in her eyes, through the incessant mob that separated them.

"Nee-chan!" he called, happy and relieved that he saw his sister. He ran towards her, pushing his way into the crowd, but she only seem to get farther and farther away everytime he gets close. "Nee-chan!"

"Enishi.. no, please don't leave him! Don't take me away, don't leave my brother! No.. Enishi!"

::Take away? What is nee-chan talking about?::

"No, no! Enishi-chan! NO!"

He watched as the military men drag his sister away, restraining her outbursts as she cried and screamed for her brother. Realizing this, Enishi ran frantically towards his beloved sister. ::What are they doing to nee-chan? Where are they taking her?::

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" he cried, but a uniformed guard stopped him. He clutched the boy around his waist, and took him away. The guard Enishi tightly and forcefully, as he kicked and cried out for his sister as he struggling to somehow get to her.

But it was too late. He only saw her being carried away, along with the other women in their village. Big, metal gates shut them out from their once peaceful world, permanently separating them, and they cannot do anything but weep.

The boy couldn't see his sister's face anymore, and he started to cry. "Nee-chan..." he sobbed. He reached out his right hand, forcing them to lengthen and somehow reach her. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't. Still he pulled to reach out.

The guards who were restraining him all of a sudden averted their attention to the gates prying to open, without anyone behind it, as if they were opening by themselves. They also noticed the boy's unbelievable strength, that now it took three men to hold him up. And with every pull of the boy towards the gate, the metal bars seem to bend, as though they were forced to. The child cried, and the gates broke lose from their chains, soaring in the air as though a magnet sucked them through.

It was the guards' time to panic. The gates were now completely destroyed. One of the policemen struck Enishi's head with the butt of his gun to stop his outbursts and cries, knocking the poor boy out.

Enishi fell to the mud, along with him were the guards who held him, as blood trickled down from the big wound on his forehead, and he lay unconscious for a while.

The military men gasped at the destruction that had just occurred. Not one of them could explain what had just happened—it was as though a big magnet pulled and broke the metal chains of the gates. And they all found themselves kneeling on the ground with terrified and confused looks on their faces.

_ONI_

Enishi lay on the ground as the rain poured persistently on him, while his head throbbed from the wound, and his vision blurred. "nee-chan..." he whimpered.

He could dimly saw people swarming about him, but all of them were unfamiliar faces, none was his nee-chan's.

And the rain, he could feel and taste the rain, as he had lain there, filthy in the mud.

Bitter. Cold.

--end of prologue--

to be continued...


End file.
